Love Bites
by Amazingmesmm
Summary: It was her eyes that caught everybody's attention though. They were black. Dark veins coursed through out her eyes and traveled down under them beneath her skin. Her mouth was red, and was hissing at the soldiers around her. Flashing her sharp blood stained fangs that were dripping the dark red liquid and was traveling down the corners of her lips. -AU-OOC-LANGUAGE- I WARNED YOU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I know I have two other stories out that need major updating, but I wanted to try another story. I'm still trying to finish writing "My Kryptonite" and "Making it all worth while" but I'm kind of in deep writers block… **

**So in the mean time I figured I would start a new story. **

**This story is inspired by/based on the television series The Vampire Diaries. Which I do not own.**

**Hope you guys like it. **

_Chapter one- (More like a prologue.): 1864 _

Everything was blurry. The darkness seemed to keep growing around me but I didn't stop running. I couldn't. I had one thing on my mind that kept me going.

_Laura_

It was my father. He found out about Laura and he used my brother Elliot and I, to capture her. How he figured out about Laura I had no idea. But now Laura was in danger and I needed to get to the church before the council did.

My breathing was starting to get heavy, as I swerved and jumped to get passed the infinite woods. Since when were there so many trees? My heart was pounding hard, my chest felt as if it were hollow and collapsing. The worst-case scenarios screamed through my mind almost as fast as I was running.

_What if the council already beat me to the church? _

_Did my father already tell them about Laura? _

_Is Laura okay?_

_Is Laura still alive?_

My beating heart instantly dropped to my stomach as soon as I could see the front of the church. I ran into Shackles, my fathers' horse, who was tied to a stump. Seeing that he was the only one around so I presumed that I beat the council.

Without wasting another second I leaped for the church's front door handles, but was shoved off by two hands from behind and thrown onto the dusty ground.

"Where is she?!" screamed a familiar voice. He got on top of me and grabbed me up by my collar.

By instinct, I pushed him off and stood up quickly and faced him.

"Get out of here brother! It's your fault father found out!" I scowled, trying to get back to the door.

His angered face immediately faltered and flushed white. He fell back a few steps losing his balance a little bit. He gulped. "H-he kn-knows about…about Laura?"

Ignoring my idiot brother, I barged through the doors, "Isaac!" I yelled into the dark room. My voice echoed back, bouncing off the walls. The cold and musty air surrounded me and sent chills down my spine. There was no response. But I knew that I wasn't alone.

"Isaac I know you're here damn it!" I yelled again into the chilled room.

I passed through the hall in between the benches on each side. Every movement I made caused echo's to erupt everywhere, making me feel more alone. I reached for a lantern that was hanging on one of the damp stonewalls. I fingered my coat pocket for a match. When I grasped nothing but lint I silently cursed under my breath. I began to search my other pockets when the front doors burst open revealing no one other than my younger idiot brother.

"Elliot I thought I told you to get lost?" I snarled at him.

He tracked town the aisle towards me. "Where's Laura?" He huffed. His head was twisting frantically in hope that he would see her.

"Give me a match." I ordered. I held out my hand in front of him. He looked at it for a moment, eyeing it as if it was going to explode at any second.

"I need to find Laura!" He declared trying to push past me. I shoved him back.

"How do you expect for _us _to find her in this darkness? Huh?" I questioned harshly.

He stressed as he shoved his hand in his blazer and fumbled out a single match.

I struck it quickly and lit the lantern. I held it up observing the area around me. The stones were dark and cracked, broken pebbles of cement was scattered close beside the wall. I noticed a particular stone that had been disturbed, and was slightly out of place among the rest of the wall.

I handed the lantern to Elliot and ran over to it. I observed it. There was an intercut symbol carved onto the face of the stone.

I recognized it from one of my fathers' journals. It was a hieroglyphic that originated in ancient times. It represented _"The first ones". _It was a common symbol used by the council. I placed my fingers on the face of the stone and pushed it in. The whole wall moved with it, opening like a door. The walls rumbled around it, pieces off stone breaking off. A small passage was revealed. Well it was more like a very dark tunnel.

With out wasting a second I raced in, not thinking of what I could be possibly running into. I could here Elliot's footsteps behind me. The tunnel twisted and spiraled down. I held myself up by the walls as I ran down the stairs. The only light being the lantern my brother was still holding.

As we got to the bottom the whole room opened up. It was cold, and the air was thick. There were rusty chains bolted to the walls and worn out cells. The walls were bloodstained and the ground beheld ashes, dirt and bones. _This place was a prison._

"Isaac!" I screamed. I knew he was down here. There was nowhere else he would be.

"Father! Show yourself!" Elliot lashed.

At last a figure stepped out from the shadows. "My sons please. Don't fret. Why have you come?" he spoke smoothly.

"Where's Laura?" I growled, stepping closer.

He changed as soon as her name left my lips. He cringed. His jaw tightened and his eyes grew dark. "Forget about her! Don't you know what she is? Her kind deserves to die!"

I yanked my father up by his collar. "No!" I protested. "I won't let you hurt her!"

I felt my brother pull me back. He looked at me with a warning. How could he still care about our father after what he just said? He was weak.

He turned toward Isaac. "Father please, let her go, just this one. She has done no harm." He pleaded.

My father huffed. "I pity you, my sons. How could you both be in love with such a creature? Such a _monster_?"

I glued my feet to the ground, to keep myself from attacking him. Laura wasn't like the others. She wasn't like _them_.

"Besides," my father added. "You're too late now." He chuckled lowly, " You missed the council. I already handed her over to them."

"What? No, you couldn't of!" Shouted my brother. He leaped forward and it was now my turn to hold him back.

"She's not here Elliot, we need to leave!" I ordered pulling him in front of me and pushing him towards the exit.

He was being foolish. We couldn't waste any more time on our father. He was only there to distract us and we needed to get to the council before they do anything to Laura.

He was dragging along in front of me. Wobbling at his knees as he moved up through the tunnels.

I pushed him hard forward. "Move brother! We mustn't waste time!"

He started to pick up his pace more. Lifting each of his feet higher with each step and taking longer leaps in front of him. As we made it to the top I moved in front of him to lead. I didn't have a clue of where they might have taken her. So I just kept running; out of the church's front doors and back into the black woods, with Elliot following my steps closely from behind.

We kept running in every which direction till where I could spot an open field ahead. The smell of smoke and burning flesh overwhelmed me in the matter of seconds. Getting more near men's voices where echoing, shouting and screaming.

_She's awake! _

_Don't let her get away!_

_Throw her into the tomb with the others! _

_Stake her!_

When the trees around us finally cleared, the sight upon us was horrific.

Men were running amuck, guns were being fired, and everything around was burning. There were a dozen solders circling around to what it appeared to be a woman. Her curly brown hair knotted and let down to her waist. Her blue corset and gown was muddy and torn.

It was her eyes that caught everybody's attention though. They were black. Looking into them was bone chilling and was as if looking straight into the soul of a demon, and yet all as well alluring and almost impossible to tear yourself away. Dark red veins coursed through out her eyes and traveled down under them beneath her skin. Her mouth was red, and was hissing at the solders around her. Flashing her sharp blood stained fangs that were dripping the dark red liquid and was traveling down the corners of her lips.

It was Laura.

I looked at my brother. His face was filled with fear. I knew it wasn't because of Laura; it was because of the people around her, trying to harm her. I'm certain my face mirrored his.

A gunshot went off. Then two. Then three.

The solders were already around her lifting her body from the ground and going over to put her in the tomb with the rest of the disheveled vampires.

I was ready to run in there and throw myself over her. I looked around and spotted a crashed wagon and four lifeless bodies on the ground surrounding it. I crept over to them and retrieved two of there guns. Tossing one to Elliot.

With out hesitating for a moment Elliot was up and running after the men. I was running quickly beside him. Fear and determination kept us both in sprint toward the tomb. The field was wide. As we reached the rest of the solders they had already thrown Laura inside and was beginning to lock them up.

The rest of it happened too fast.

We attacked the solders.

The solders fought to hold us back.

Elliot yanked himself free, and raced over to the tomb and was trying to unbolt it.

I swung at one of the men, managing to get him off for enough time to grab my gun.

I brought up my arm and aimed it at one of the solders.

A gunshot went off. Then two. Then three.

The last thing I saw was Elliot's lifeless body in front of the tomb.

My body became numb, my muscles gave out and my entire being just seemed to crumble from underneath me and I went down, hitting the ground hard.

And everything went black.

**Be honest. Let me know if you liked it and I'll continue. I'm just not sure about it yet.**

******(If it seemed like their surroundings and English was weird, it was because this chap was set in 1864. So I tried to make it seem old. Let me know if I at least pulled that off.**

********If you didn't catch it, Laura's a vampire. Yes her name is Laura based on the real life Laura Marano, who I do not own. She's supposed to look just like Ally Dawson. ( I think their a pretty good match) **

**like I said I do not own any of thing except for the writing and Isaac that is mine. The rest belongs to Austin and Ally and the Vampire diaries. **

**No this will not be a crossover it is just simply inspired /based off of TVD. NO characters from TVD will be in this.**

**5+ reviews if you guys want to have an update **

**~SMM (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I just wanted to say thank you to you guys for reviewing this story. I wasn't sure about it since this would be my first supernatural fic. I decided that the first chapter was actually going to be the prologue. **

**Butttt im assuming a lot of you guys have a billion questions so if your really confused on something just PM me, and ill do my best to explain. This one and the one before this are both in Austin's pov. **

**Please go read my other stories **

_**Falling to Pieces and My Kryptonite**_

* * *

_Part two prologue: (Can I do that?) Oh well. (Also in 1864)_

Everything was bright. It didn't get any better when I opened by eyes either, that just made everything brighter. I squinted, trying to make out the blurs, and shapes.

My nose burned from the smell of smoke. My whole body was heavy and itched from the ground beneath me, while my throat felt like it was on fire.

I tried to sit up, but it was like my muscles were frozen, and refusing to move. I then attempted to move my arm, but I could barley twitch my fingers.

All I could do was lie here. Wherever "here" was. I tried to remember where I possibly could be.

_Laura_

_Elliot_

Where were they?

_Elliot was shot_

_Laura was burned alive_

No. It can't be true. All I could remember was the gunshots and the screaming.

I heard a faint groan coming from someone close by. I rolled my head as much as it would let me, and tried to open my eyes again. I continued to see white. I thought of a different strategy.

"Who's there?" I croaked, surprised I was able to find my voice.

I heard another groan. "What?" The faint voice mumbled. I recognized it immediately, relief washing over me.

"Elliot! It's Austin. Are you okay?" I asked still feeling blind.

I could hear him shuffling around. "I don't know. I can't move. And everything is so bright!"

"Yeah I know. I can't move either." I spoke trying to move again. I opened my eyes again, seeing things a little clearer. But it was still bright.

"Wait!" I heard Elliot call. "I can sit up!"

I couldn't tell what he was doing but before I knew it if felt hands franticly searching me, and then slowly push me up so I was sitting up.

"Thanks brother." I breathed. I felt him lean his back against mine, so we were propping each other up.

"What happened?" He whispered.

I blinked a little, beginning to make out my surroundings. The sky was grey with no sun in sight. "I can see. We're in the field." I said turning my head. I cringed at the sight of bloody bodies of the many soldiers. Some were mangled, others were missing an arm, or a leg, but most of them were ghostly white, and had two small puncture wounds on their necks. "Bodies are everywhere Elliot. Everyone's dead."

He stayed silent. I continued to look around, until I saw the cellar doors. The wood on the front of the doors was gray and disintegrating. Ashes surrounded the ground around it, still smoke slowly rising into the air.

"The cellar… It's burned. They burned all the vampires, they burned Laura!" I cried.

"She's…dead?" He huffed. I could feel his body began to shake. "What about us Austin? What happened to us?" He asked panicked.

I twitched my arm in attempt to move again, this time lifting it off the ground a little. "I don't know."

At that moment, I began to hear footsteps coming from the woods. The sound of twigs snapping caused both Elliot and I to stop breathing and wait anxiously for the mysterious person to descend into the open field. We began to hear shouting.

"Austin! Elliot! My sons!" Yelled our father. He came rushing towards us. He bent down next to us observing the state we were in. "I told you." He grumbled to himself, but it was directed more to us.

I watched him as he checked out Elliot for his wounds. All of the sudden my throat began to have a stronger burning sensation, as if I had just swallowed fire. It was overwhelming my entire being. I could smell an intoxicating scent of copper. I licked my dry lips. My mind blurred and everything was hazy. And in that instant all I could focus on was the large blue vein bulging out of my fathers' neck. I have never felt so _hungry_.

He glanced at me, before his eyes widened in horror. He stumbled backwards and scrambled to get back up. The fear in his eyes startled me, snapping me out of the spell I was under. I looked at him guilty, not sure of what had just happened. His stare never left me, he was looking straight into my eyes, but he was a couple yards away.

"Y-your e-eyes-" He sputtered.

His attention quickly snapped away from me when a sudden growl erupted from Elliot. Before I could blink he leaped up from the ground, and attacked my father. I fell back, no longer being held up, I still had no control of my body.

My fathers' screams echoed through my ears. I watched in horror as Elliot thrashed and tore at him, as if he were an animal. His head flew up from our fathers' now lifeless body.

My brother's eyes were black and demonic, and his mouth was painted red. He hissed, showing off two pointed teeth dripping with blood.

"E-Elliot?" I stuttered, gaping at the creature that stood before me.

He seemed to be coming back to reality. I saw his eyes began to go back to his original color, and the veins on his cheeks began to disappear, as did his fangs. He was panting hard, as realization hit him on what he had just done. He looked down at Isaac's drained body, his throat was torn open, blood covering his white skin.

My younger brother was hyperventilating, staring at the scene before him in horror. He became flustered when he noticed his hands, dripping in our fathers' blood. He touched his chin, and then slowly brought his fingers up and traced his teeth, where the razor pointed ones had been before.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. I had managed to sit up, my eyes mirroring his.

"Au-Austin…H-how?" He stammered.

I studied my father. Trying to comprehend how this could have all happened. My breathing hitched, as I remembered. I touched my chest, feeling for the bullet wound that was no longer there.

I swallowed hard. "The soldiers…we were trying to rescue Laura…They shot us brother!"

He stood up hesitantly, his knees wobbling. He stared at me, as if trying to see right through me. He then began to study himself. He checked out his arms, felt his face, but then he placed a hand on his chest, like I had done mere moments ago. His breath was cut short and he dropped his jaw slightly.

"We're…dead?" He gulped. "Then how-?" He stopped speaking and looked back at our fathers' corpse, answering his own question.

I stood myself up shakily, still having trouble regaining feeling in my legs.

"Laura fed me her blood." I said eyeing him; his facial expression confirmed that she had done the same to him. She would have had to regarding the situation that we were in.

"So we both died with vampire blood in our system…" He stated, rather than asking it in a question.

He still was confused. "But that means we're in transition, we have to drink human blood before we-"

I stopped him, reminding him that that part for him was over. "No brother, I am in transition."

He stumbled back, finally putting the puzzle pieces together. He had just drained Isaac's body. His transition was complete. He was a full vampire.

As for me I knew my time was scarce. I either had to go through with the transition, or die… again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is where I'm stopping. I know it's short, and probably a lot of you are confused, remember you can PM me if you have any questions. **

**The story will pick up in present time in the next chapter, and it will explain everything and what not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, this story is just inspired by/based on it. This is not a crossover no characters from the Vampire Diaries will be in this story**

**I do not own Austin and Ally Either.. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me if you like it, cause this is my first supernatural fic and I'm still not sure about it. **

**-Sydney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews! **

**They are all greatly appreciated (:**

* * *

_Chapter one: (2013) _

I stalked through the woods. The air was misty, and the sun peeked out from behind a cloud every now and then. I glanced down at my ring, grateful I didn't have to hide away from the sun like normal vampires.

I stopped walking, closed my eyes and listened carefully to the woods around me.

From a mile away a twig snapped, followed by the sound of a squirrel chattering. I could hear the branches above, moving against each other as a strong breeze blew by. I was about to confirm that there was no one here, when I caught the scent of smoke from a barbeque grill that was only 2 miles away from me. Followed by laughing, by what I could tell were two women. I smirked.

In a blur, I had ran through the trees for about 2 seconds and was now only 20 yards away from the two ladies who were lamely attempting to grill some burgers. I watched the scene before me.

"Denise, why are you making me do all the work? We should of had Bill come to cook these." Exasperated the blonde girl.

The other girl, Denise, was lazily lying in a tent, flipping through a magazine. "Carly that's why we are out here in the first place! To prove that we don't need our men to camp out."

Carly mumbled something under her breath, before I decided to come out of hiding and step forward. I put my charm on.

"Wow! What is that delicious smell?" I said sincerely, not referring to the burgers.

They both looked up at me in shock.

"Wh-who are you?" Carly stammered, backing away from the grill.

Denise rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "Who cares? You're not getting anything, so scram."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh come on, I just want a taste."

Both of them grew pale, as I attracted my fangs, and felt my eyes grow black.

I jumped to the blonde one before she could do anything.

I looked straight into her terrified eyes. "Don't scream." I compelled.

In a blink I latched my teeth onto her neck, sucking away the sweet warm liquid I craved.

I let her collapse to the ground, once she was lifeless. I licked my lips, facing the petrified brunette frozen in the tent.

I smirked. "Your turn."

* * *

After my afternoon lunch, I disposed of the bodies by burning them to crisp. Cleaning off my mouth, I sped off into town.

I was born March 21st, 1843. It's been 149 years since I became a vampire. Currently I am 170 years old in a 21-year-old body. I was now back home in Virginia. I had left for a few decades, and explored the world. But I was now home for a while, even though my younger brother Elliot doesn't know it yet. I planned to keep it that way. Ever since that day we both turned, we had a little fall out. It was simple; I blamed him for the death of my true love. He had been careless which led Isaac to find out what she really was. We've had few encounters over the past century, none of them being pleasant. I haven't seen him in 60 years, but a little birdie told me he was now living in our boarding house with our multiple great nephew, Jacob.

I was stepping through an empty alleyway behind a bar. It was between two buildings, it was dark, and was framed with brick walls. I was leaning against the wall, when I noticed a group of girls walking on the sidewalk. They laughed and said goodbyes, and then parted ways. One of them started coming down the dark alleyway. I smirked, feeling not completely satisfied with my previous lunch.

I casually walked towards her. She wasn't aware of my presence, due to her being consumed with her phone, and ran right into me.

"Oh- I'm so sorry sir!" Said a sweet voice, as she bent down to pick up her bag she had dropped. When she stood up and looked at me, my breath hitched, and I quickly retracted my fangs.

It was her, she had the same chocolate hair, the same full pink lips, and her eyes were the same deep brown, but they were different by the amount of kindness they held.

She smiled that smile I haven't seen for 149 years. My heart lurched. I was staring at the same girl that was burned in a tomb, the same girl that I was in love with, the same girl that turned me into a vampire.

"Laura?" I breathed, still not believing she was standing right in front of me.

She scrunched her eyebrows, looking behind her to see if someone was standing there. Opening her mouth slightly, she looked back at me with a confused smile.

"Uh, no. My name is Ally." She corrected with her voice as sweet as honey.

What? I gawked at her; she was a mirror image of Laura. But her eyes were filled with concern and kindness, something that I never saw in Laura's.

I shook my head. "Oh, my bad. I'm sorry, you just look like someone I used to know." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Austin." I introduced. I was certainly intrigued, wanting to know everything about this girl and why she was identical to Laura.

"Okay, Austin." She grinned. "It was nice meeting you but I need to head home."

"Of course." I nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you miss…?"

"Dawson." She informed me.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Miss Dawson." I charmed. Sending a flirtatious wink at her, before pulling her forward so we were standing close face to face.

My eyes began to dilate. "You will forget this meeting ever happened." I whispered lowly, before disappearing in a millisecond.

I watched her from a concealed dark corner, as she blinked blankly and continued down the alleyway, with no recollection of what had just happened.

I looked at her in amaze. The resemblance was uncanny. But the way her eyes sparkled, she was a completely different person.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV: (1 month later)**

I stared at my ceiling, not wanting to ever leave my bed. The feeling of loss and pain was still lingering through my chest, before it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_They're gone_

Tears pricked my eyes, pooling over quickly as I remembered. I was sobbing uncontrollably, hugging my pillow tight, until I was gasping for air. The emptiness stung. It felt like a hammer, being repeatedly hit from the inside of me out.

I rolled over, curling my legs up beneath me. On my bedside table was a picture frame, which currently had all of my attention. It was a photo of my family. I was standing in the right corner of the picture. Standing next to me was my younger brother Elijah, with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on top of my head. Despite the fact he was two years younger than me, he still had me by a few feet in height. In the background behind us were our parents, smiling widely and eyes beaming with life. It was a happy shot, and it made my heart wrench that we would never have a picture like that ever again. It was taken a few weeks ago. If only we knew that our weeks together had been limited.

Yesterday was their funeral. It was also one of the saddest days of my life, along with the actual day I lost them.

My arm flew up from under me and slammed the photo down, not being able to stare at what had been before the accident. I unintentionally busted out in tears again for the umpteenth time this morning. I couldn't hear my door open over my hysterical sobs, and didn't acknowledge Elijah's presence when he sat beside me, rubbing small comforting circles on my back, but to no avail. I eventually rolled over to meet his blood shot, puffy brown eyes, that had despair and loss written all through them. I assumed mine looked about the same.

I thought he was going to speak when he parted his lips. Instead he drew in a quick breath before more salty droplets began spilling over. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He copied my actions as we both sobbed into each other's shoulders. He caressed my back slowly, and I gently gripped his brown hair on the back of his head.

"They're in a better place." He breathed sounding like he was telling that to himself.

I shut my eyes tightly, thinking that's what everyone always says when they lose a loved one. I never understood what about that phrase was so comforting to people, and why it was supposed to make you feel better in these type of situations. But hearing him say it made me realize exactly why people started saying it. It was the only thing you could possibly think positively about, as sad as that was, I had to think in that moment that the saying was true. Otherwise I would be an even bigger mess.

I nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah," I sniffed. "They are."

We sat on my bed and held each other for a few more minutes in silence, neither of us wanting to talk.

Elijah let go of me a little, and looked at me. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs; I mimicked him, and did the same to his. He smiled weakly before standing up slowly.

"I think Aunt Lauren has some breakfast made downstairs." He said.

"I'm not hungry." I replied solemnly.

He gave me a pointed look. Sometimes I forgot I was the older one. "You need too eat Alls."

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah I guess."

I meekly took his hand he had offered to me and he pulled me up. I followed him downstairs, slumping into the kitchen to meet our hysteric Aunt over the stove.

Our parents had given her custody of us if anything were to happen. So after the accident, she dropped out of her school to come take responsibility of her sisters' kids. She was in her mid twenties, and had been attending college to become a teacher. But she was putting on hold for now to care for her niece and nephew in our time of need. I felt a tinge of guilt knowing how much she had to give up already. But she was also going through the same grief at the loss of her sister and brother in law.

She scrambled through the kitchen. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up messily, and flour powdered across her cheek and the red apron around her waist. She eyed her blackened toast and burnt pancakes, sighing in defeat and throwing them both out.

"Sorry guys. You're going to have to handle yourselves for breakfast. I haven't yet mastered this cooking thing." She sheepishly apologized.

She swiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving another streak of white flour behind. She gripped the edge of the counter, looking overwhelmingly stressed.

"I'm so sorry. When Renee left me custody of you guys, I didn't know what to expect. I really am new to all of this." She huffed before letting a small tear stream down her face.

I walked up behind her and placed my hand on her back comfortingly. "It's okay Aunt Lauren." I gave her the best smile I could manage. "We appreciate you being here for us. We really do."

She peeked up at Elijah, who confirmed by nodding assuring.

"Thanks guys." She muffled. "I think there's some cereal in the pantry."

After I ate a small bowl of cereal, and trudged my way upstairs and back to my bedroom. I groaned, flopping onto my bed, knowing I had my first day of my senior year tomorrow.

I had been looking forward to my senior year my entire life. But now it was different, everything was painful. I remembered my mother telling me how she was going to take me dress shopping for my first prom, and how my parents said we would spend a week at the lake house after I graduated.

I cringed at the thought of the lake house. It made all the horrific memories come rushing back.

_It's all my fault_

It was true. If it weren't for me, my parents would still be alive.

* * *

_**The next day**_

I heard a honk from a car outside. I quickly said goodbye to Aunt Lauren and ran out to Kira's car.

"Hey Ally," She greeted. Kira was one of my closest friends, we've known each other ever since elementary school and we told each other everything.

During the ride to school I didn't say much, only because I never really got the chance to. Kira was talking to me about something her grandma was telling her.

I've met her grandma several times and I could honestly say she was a little off.

She was always talking about ancient voodoo stuff and witches and such, and how their family heritage is trailed with a powerful line of witches.

"If I was old enough to buy a lottery ticket, I swear I would have won the lottery five times by now. I guessed all the numbers right on the last one! My dad couldn't believe it. I think I'm psychic."

I looked at her pointedly. "Really Kira? Psychic? Your telling me you can predict the future?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Make fun now, but Grams was telling me about this stuff. What if she's right about my whole witch ancestry thing? What if I'm a Starr witch?"

I scoffed. "Okay then predict my future."

She parked carefully in a spot before stopping the car and turning to me, and looking me dead in the eyes.

"I predict this will be an awesome year for you. You're going to take your senior year by storm, and full of confidence." She said smiling.

I beamed at her. "Thanks Kira."

I could feel everyone's stares on me as I walked through the hallway. They were all whispering as I passed by them.

"_Ally's parents died in a fire."_

Everyone knew who I was, I wasn't exactly popular, but I was nice to everyone and I knew how to have a good time, and people remembered me for that. Plus I was on the cheerleading squad last year and I was dating the star quarterback on the football team, Dallas Fredrickson. He was good to me, and he was absolutely in love with me. But I never felt that strongly for him, the relationship had no passion. I broke up with him after the accident. So of course the whole school knew about that too.

How all the information got around so quickly I had no idea. But yet again Cyprus Falls was a small town, so I guess everybody knew everything about everyone here.

I felt as if no one could look me in the eyes. Everyone I looked at wouldn't meet my gaze.

I went up to my locker and twisted in the combination.

"Ally!" Yelled another one of my closest friends, Cassidy. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Cassidy," I said.

She looked at me concerned. "I'm so sorry about your parents." She said, before pulling me into another bone crushing hug. "You poor thing."

"Thanks," I replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say when people say that to me.

Cassidy was certainly the peppiest in the group. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and sometimes her attitude and bitchiness was a little too much to handle, but we all loved her the same.

There were four of us. It was Trish, Kira, Cassidy and I. We all had the same fourth grade class together, and we've been best friends ever since. Sure we've had our ups and downs but we all stuck together all these years.

Kira was the sweetheart of the group; she was always smiling and putting everyone in a good mood. Trish was the fiercest. She had enough fire to cover all of us and she was probably the most loyal. Cassidy of course was the peppy, spoiled, neurotic controlling bitch of the group; she had her ways for boys and was drop dead gorgeous. But she wasn't half as bad when it was with us though, but to others she could be quite cruel. And lastly I was nice, party girl. We all were party girls, but I was definitely the queen. I wasn't a bitch though. Or at least I tried not to be. And I wasn't much of a partier anymore. I wasn't much of anything anymore.

With us being together all the time, I guess you could say sometimes our personality's clash, especially between Cassidy and Trish. Sometimes however it was as if our personalities would mix. On my bad days I could be as bad as Cassidy and Trish's personalities blended together. On other days I could be as sweet as Kira and so forth.

"Yeah Ally that has to suck." Trish piped up. If it were anyone else they would have thought that comment was rude. But knowing Trish, I knew that it was her way of showing her concern and sympathy. And I appreciated it.

"Thanks guys, really." I said softly, shutting my locker.

Cassidy poked at me. "Don't forget Alls! Cheerleading tryouts is today after school!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Cass, but I don't think I'm going to try out this year."

Normally I loved cheerleading. It was something my mom got me into, cause she was a cheerleader when she was in high school. But now it was like I lost complete interest in it, now that my mom wasn't here.

Cassidy's eyes widened and she stood there gaping at me. "What?! Ally we have been cheering together since freshman year! You can't quit on me!" She pouted.

I felt bad looking at her disappointed blue eyes. But it just had no meaning to me now, so I didn't see the point in doing it.

"I know I'm sorry!" I apologized.

She huffed, and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Whatever, you were never a good cheerleader anyway." She said before walking away.

Almost as if it were planned, the three of us rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Don't let her get to you Ally, you know how she gets." Kira comforted.

I nodded. "I know. That didn't even faze me. I'm so used to her fiasco by now."

They laughed in agreement, before Trish waved goodbye and headed off to class.

Kira and I had history together next so we started walking towards the class. We came across the administration office, and Kira stopped abruptly, holding her hand in front of me.

"Whoa, check out the hot new guy." She said pointing into the office.

I looked in to see the back of a guy in a leather jacket, talking to the lady at the front desk.

"How can you tell he's hot? His back is turned to us, you can't even see his face." I pointed out.

She looked at me. "I can just tell. It must be a psychic thing."

I chuckled at her. "Are you really bringing up that again?"

Before she replied she was pushing out of the doorway and into the hallway. "Quick! He's turning around!"

I twirled and grabbed her wrists. "Calm down your acting like its freaking Medusa."

I laughed at her before turning around running smack into a built chest, falling on my ass.

"Shit!" I hissed, scrambling to get up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." A deep voice said, helping me up.

I looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

I gulped. Kira prediction was right when she said he was hot. I managed to nod slowly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Do you have a voice?" He joked.

I blinked, snapping out of dreamland. "Yes! Yes, yes sorry for…running into you." I choked. I mentally slapped myself.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Ally."

He grinned. "Elliot."

"I'm Kira!" My friend chirped out of nowhere, smiling brightly.

I had forgotten she was still here. It was like I lost all focus when our eyes met. It was a strange lost sensation.

He gave her a small wave, before looking back at me. "See you later?"

"Yeah." I said waving shyly back before Kira walked passed, pulling me along with her.

When he was out of hearing distance, she gawked at me. "Since when are you shy around guys?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

She pressed her lips together. "I'm not so sure about him. He gave me a weird vibe."

"Don't tell me that's your psychic voodoo thing coming through."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I just felt like something was…off about him." She spoke slowly.

I gave her a gentle shove. "Whatever you say. He seemed just fine to me."

She huffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on we're going to be late for history."

We walked to class in silence, and got our selves seated. The bell rang as the rest of the students filed in, including Elliot.

He walked through the aisle and sent me a swift smirk, causing my heart to start beating radically.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Tanner." The teacher spoke, writing his name on the board.

I groaned. I had him last year, and he was a real stuck up prick. I wasn't going to look forward having him again.

"Now, since this is the first day you all are probably thinking I'm going to just go over school rules, hand out a few flyers, and go over what we are learning this year." He rambled before taking a breath.

He was pacing the front of the room with his hands clasped together. "But surprise! I am going to start with a pop quiz on historic dates! To see if any of you children remembered anything from last year."

The entire class groaned. This was just like Mr. Tanner to pull something like this on the first day.

"Kira!" He called suddenly.

She looked up quickly. "Yes sir?"

He licked his lips. "The dust bowl!"

The whole class watched as she paused for a moment, thinking of her answer.

"The 1930's." She said slightly nervous.

"Correct! Steven!" He yelled out again to a brunette boy in the back. "The Kennedy Assassination!"

The clueless kid shrugged. "1970?" He asked.

"Wrong! Can anybody else tell me? Ally!"

I blinked in surprise, trying to ponder my brain for the answer. I opened my mouth to pass when a deep voice interrupted.

"1963." Elliot said from the back.

"Thank you _Ally_." Mr. Tanner pinpointed. "The Great Depression, -"

"1929 to the early 1940's." Elliot answered again. "Sorry sir, I'm just good with dates."

Mr. Tanner raised his eyebrow amused. "Oh really? Lincoln."

"1960."

"World war I."

"1914 to 1918." Elliot answered again calmly.

"Battle of Gettysburg." Mr. Tanner challenged.

Elliot paused for a quick moment. "1863."

"The Holocaust."

The air was thick and silent. The entire class watched in bewilderment the battle going down between them. I could see Mr. Tanner becoming frustrated at Elliot's knowledge. Everyone knew he doesn't like it when people are smarter than him. They were becoming competitive. But Elliot seemed unfazed, and was simply relaxed.

"1939 through 1945."

"The Korean War."

"1950 through 1953."

"Ha! Wrong!" He pointed with a huge prideful grin on his face.

"The Korean war ended in 1954! You're wrong!" He yelled in triumphed.

He began retreating back to his desk, when Elliot cleared his throat.

"Um, no it ended in 1953 sir." He corrected.

Mr. Tanner stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and scowled at him. "Someone look it up…Now!" He ordered.

A number of students got out their phones, while a few brought out some textbooks. One guy raised his hand from the front row.

He was chuckling. " It was 1953."

Mr. Tanner began turning red while Elliot sat back in his chair smirking, and the rest of the class was "Ohhh-ing" and cheering at Mr. Tanner's first ever defeat. I had to admit that I was impressed by his history skills. I looked back and Elliot's eyes and mine locked, he sent me a suave wink and a grin quickly graced my lips. I turned quickly so he wouldn't catch my reddened cheeks.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay sorry for a late update. Had sort of a writers block. Anyway for those of you with questions just PM me. **

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Austin and Ally.**

**I'm just gonna tell everyone upfront that this story is a love triangle. So there will be Auslly and it is a Auslly story but you know the triangle will add the drama…..**

**GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE (: **

**Please review and share your thoughts, **

**I don't know how good of a job im doing considering ive never written supernatural.**

**-Sydney **


End file.
